


Smacznego, tato

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: John Winchester miał wiele problemów, ale alkohol nigdy nie był jednym z nich. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Do dziś.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję "Seta i galareta" na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

John Winchester nie uważał się za człowieka, który miał problem z alkoholem. Owszem, lubił wypić, ale kto nie lubi? Fakt, od śmierci Mary pił więcej i częściej niż dawniej, jego zdaniem było to jednak zupełnie naturalne. Bobby, Rufus i inni łowcy, których znał, też nieraz relaksowali się przy butelce whiskey po kolejnym wymagającym polowaniu. Taka praca, trzeba odreagować stres. Że miał dzieci? Przecież nie działa im się z tego powodu krzywda, nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wybuchnąć złością, uderzyć któregoś z chłopców czy nawet porzygać się i zasnąć gdzieś na podłodze. A że czasem praca, smutek i alkohol sprawiły, że zapomniał odwieźć synów do szkoły czy kupić coś na obiad? Cóż, zawsze mógł w takich sytuacjach liczyć na Deana, który był zaskakująco dojrzały jak na swoje trzynaście lat.

Nie, John miał wiele problemów, ale alkohol nigdy nie był jednym z nich. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Do dziś.

_– Tato, zrobiłem ci hamburgera, proszę._   
_John zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc wzrok znad w połowie opróżnionej szklanki._   
_– Dziękuję, Sammy, ale czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś już spać?_   
_– Już idę, tylko... – Chłopiec zawahał się._   
_– No, wyduś to z siebie, młody człowieku! – John usiłował ukryć irytację, ale nie był pewien, czy mu się to udało._   
_– Tylko przeczytałem dziś, że alkohol mniej uderza do głowy, kiedy człowiek coś zje – wyrzucił Sammy pospiesznie, po czym odwrócił się tak szybko, że aż wpadł na szafkę. – Smacznego, tato. I dobranoc! – rzucił przez ramię i niemalże wybiegł z kuchni._

John z niechęcią popatrzył na szklankę, której zawartość jeszcze przed chwilą tak mu smakowała. Wiedziony nagłym impulsem, wylał jej zawartość do zlewu, a butelkę z resztą whiskey upchnął w najdalszy kąt kredensu. Następnie, wzruszywszy ramionami, jakby chciał sam siebie przekonać, że zrobił najnaturalniejszą rzecz pod słońcem, przysunął do siebie talerzyk z hamburgerem i włączył czajnik, by zamiast tego zrobić sobie filiżankę mocnej herbaty.


End file.
